


[Podfic] Beneath The Mask

by kansouame



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake has been causing problems for Bane in Gotham City. When Bane finally gets his hands on Blake, he decides to keep him off the streets where he can’t cause any more trouble. Prisoner to a terrifying madman, Blake tries to survive until someone saves him. In the interim, with Blake and Bane often each other’s only company, they decide to learn a little about their enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Beneath The Mask

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Behind the Mask](https://archiveofourown.org/works/474495) by [OneWhoSitsWithTurtles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles). 



> [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192013121902.zip) [247MB, 4:29:59]  
>  audio archives may be down  
> [Podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/download/h8zz8x9dzf4d7ia/00_Behind_The_Mask.m4b) [154.32 MB, 4:29:59] mediafire link
> 
> Recorded for Podfic Big Bang 2013

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/2vpf074o7c2t1s1/BTM1bright_zps902b0248.jpg)

**Text:** [BEHIND THE MASK](http://archiveofourown.org/works/474495) by onewhositswithturtles  
**Reader:** kansouame  
**Artist:** kansouame  
**Beta Listener:** avocado_love  
**Fandom:** The Dark Knight Rises (Batman - Nolanverse)  
**Ship:** Bane/Blake  
**Rating:** NC-17/Explicit  
**Warnings:** Attempted rape, kidnapping, Stockholm Syndrome discussions, Rough Sex

**Summary:** Blake has been causing problems for Bane in Gotham City. When Bane finally gets his hands on Blake, he decides to keep him off the streets where he can’t cause any more trouble. Prisoner to a terrifying madman, Blake tries to survive until someone saves him. In the interim, with Blake and Bane often each other’s only company, they decide to learn a little about their enemy.

[MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192013121902.zip) [247MB, 4:29:59] audio archives  
[ Podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/download/h8zz8x9dzf4d7ia/00_Behind_The_Mask.m4b) [154.32 MB, 4:29:59] mediafire


End file.
